


Players

by Nefernat (orphan_account), slashpervert



Series: Players [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nefernat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum are both teaching at Hogwarts when a relationship develops between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb. 14, 2008. Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/)**brknhalo241** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings (Mark to Read):** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Walking to Oliver Wood's rooms, Viktor Krum had a lot to think about. He'd been the Quidditch Coach here at Hogwarts for the past two months and he was surprised by how much he liked it. He enjoyed the way the staff had tried to be friendly to him and had accepted him. The students were nice for the most part and a great number of them remembered him from when he'd taken part in the Triwizard Tournament.

But the biggest surprise had been Oliver Wood. He knew Wood, of course, from the European tournaments their clubs had taken part in. He also was a regular in _Quidditch Quarterly_ , one of the magazines Viktor read. He had been thrilled when he had read that Wood would be teaching at Hogwarts for a year – an interim Transfigurations Professor until they could find permanent staff to take the position, now that McGonagall was Headmistress.

Since Viktor had started his job, Oliver had been friendly to him and they had usually talked about Quidditch strategy and the plans to newly start the Quidditch League. This included the absence of them both on their respective clubs. The talks had gotten easier and easier to him, as he didn't open up all that easily. But somehow talking to Oliver had become comfortable and he found he looked forward to them. Lately the talks had become more and more animated. And, during one of those talks, he'd been invited over to Oliver's rooms for "a proper drink."

So, here he was, walking to those rooms with a bottle of fine Bulgarian vodka in his hands. He wasn't sure what the English or Scottish tradition was, but one of his family's traditions was to bring the vodka when visiting someone's home for the first time. While he'd been thinking all of this over, he'd arrived at the described door, and he knocked.

Oliver had enjoyed watching today's student Quidditch match. He had liked the action. But he found he had been thinking about tonight more than the game. He had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Viktor for a drink in his room. Oliver had come to think of Viktor as a friend but he would certainly like more than that. The man was gorgeous and they had a lot in common. But he still had no idea whether or not Viktor even liked men, too. Or, if he did, whether he liked him.

Whiskey on the table and a fire in hearth, dressed casual but nice, Oliver was waiting when he heard the knock on the door. He answered it with a ready smile, "Hi, Viktor." He smiled at the vodka and led the other man past his office and into his quarters. "Tek a seat would ye," he gestured to the sitting area near the fire. There was a couch and a chair.

Oliver's smile was ... different, Viktor decided. Different, and it did strange things to his belly, going all warm. "Hello Oliver," he said and handed him the vodka. "Here is vodka. Thank you for inviting me to your home." These were the traditional words and he said them automatically, before looking around the room. His eyes, however, strayed back to Oliver, who looked different without his robes on. When pointed to the couch and chair, Viktor wasn't sure which one to pick. Eventually he picked the couch and sat down in one of the corners.

"Ah, lovely," Oliver said, after examining the bottle, but looking directly at Viktor when he said the words. He strolled over and sat on the couch, setting the bottle next to the tray with glasses and a bottle of whiskey he had set on the table in front of the couch. He opened the vodka and pour them both some, handing one to the other man.

Viktor noticed Oliver's eyes on him, but decided that that was purely coincidental and told himself to not think too much of it. After all, he could've misunderstood what he thought had been small signs. Taking the glass with vodka, he turned so that he was facing Oliver. Raising the glass he said "Na zdrave," and took a deep drink.

Oliver grinned, raising his glass and drinking. "Da ye mind tellin me wha we gist drank tae?" He shifted with his back to the end of the sofa he was on, so he was facing Viktor and brought one leg up, bent knee against the back of the sofa.

Due to weeks of regularly talking with Oliver, Viktor had no trouble understanding what he just said. "Ve just drank to your health," he informed the Scot. Putting in the effort to not choke at the sight of Oliver on the couch that way, Viktor sipped his drink instead.

Oliver leaned back, looking very relaxed, and smiled, "An tae ye!" He reached for the bottle and held it up, offering to refill Viktor's glass. Of course, that would mean that Viktor had to move closer to reach it.

Viktor smiled and scooted closer so that his arm with the glass would reach the bottle. Getting closer he suddenly noticed that Oliver wasn't wearing any socks. The view he briefly had of naked toes peeking out from under his trousers was enough to have him snap his head up and focus on the glass in his hand.

"Make yerself comf'table, Viktor," Oliver gestured to the sofa proper, since Viktor was still perched on the arm. "Twas a good game tadae. Da ye lik coachin here?"

Viktor scooted back and turned halfway, so that he was resting in the corner made up by the armrest and the back of the sofa. "Yes," he nodded. "I think students like me enough to learn. And it helps I am not from House. I haff no House I like more." He sipped his drink again. "And I like country, too. I like it because is different."

"Aye, is mah country," Oliver grinned. "Sa many English here, they forgettin." As he spoke, Oliver sipped his drink and then stretched a bit, showing off a little as he did. He also allowed his foot on the sofa to slide a little closer to Viktor. He may have looked casual, but he watched the other man's reactions carefully.

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor noticed Oliver's foot was suddenly closer than it had been. Deciding that small signs were still signs, he turned his body more inward, opening even more to the other man. Viktor nodded at Oliver's words. "Is true."

"Huv ye seen more'n Hogwarts an Hogsmeade then?" Oliver asked him, smiling at his reaction.

"Vell. I haff taking long walks on Hogwarts grounds," Viktor said. "And I like valk to Hogsmeade in evening. All is quiet then." He tilted his head. "I vould like to go to Diagon Alley soon. I haff heard much about it." He smiled at Oliver, finding that smiling at him was getting easier and easier.

Oliver nodded, "Ah'mean Scotland, ye've nae seen the country, then? Mibbe ye wuld like tae go for a fly an see more?"

"Vell, I vent flying a couple of times," he said. "But I did not know vhere to go exactly, so I stayed around Hogwarts." He smiled at Oliver. "I vould like very much to go flying. So I can see more." Viktor tilted his head. "I'm sure flying vith you vill be fun."

"Aye, I wuld lik thit," Oliver smirked, "I hav always lik'd tae watch ye fly." His eyes twinkled a bit at that and he inclined his head. "Wha else dae ye lik tae do?"

"You haff?" They had talked of Quidditch, of course, but they hadn't discussed what they thought of the other's Quidditch playing qualities. "I don't really know. Vith the Var there vas no time for fun, and I don't know what is here," he admitted. "But you can think of something ve could do? To haff fun?" He looked questioningly at Oliver.

Oliver leaned forward, refilling his glass again and allowing his foot to slide further forward until it was on the edge of touching Viktor's knee. He didn't try to hide the smirk Viktor's last questions inspired in him, "Oot here, ye hav'tae make yer own fun."

Viktor agreed that Oliver's foot almost against his knee was a definite sign. Taking another drink, he thought about Oliver's words. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. "And you know how, yes? You vill ... show ... me?" he asked, looking Oliver straight in his eyes.

"Whitever ye whant tae see," Oliver said, promising more with his eyes and moving his toes forward enough to just touch Viktor's knee.

Viktor nodded. "Is good," he murmured. Letting his hand slide he put it on Oliver's foot, pressing it softly against his knee. "I think I can show you things in return," he said with smirk. He wasn't completely unknowing, after all.

"Aye, good," Oliver grinned, laying his arm along the back of the sofa, so that his hand was in reach of Viktor, even as he moved his foot up the other man's thigh.

Keeping his hand on top of Oliver's foot, Viktor didn't hinder it when it started to work its way up his leg. He started to softly stroke it, occasionally letting his finger trail a feather light pattern on the warm skin.

Oliver used his toes as he would his fingers, trailing them up the other man's thigh until he got to the top. He held Viktor's gaze, watching for his response. His own body was definitely responding to the feel of those Quidditch trained muscles under his touch.

Viktor shivered as he felt every inch of progress from those toes and that foot. He shifted slightly, hoping to reduce the pressure of the growing bulge in his pants. "Oliver," he sighed, barely able to keep breathing normally.

"Aye, Viktor," Oliver nearly purred, the toes and the ball of his foot coming to rest on the bulge in the other man's pants. He used his toes to grip the other man's cock. Oliver was really getting turned on by the power of having one of his own heroes reacting to his touch.

Feeling his cock massaged by Oliver's toes, Viktor wished he could share those feelings. Suddenly he remembered a spell his former lover had often used. Under his breath he murmured "Reverto Sensus" and waited for it to take effect. "Feels good," he panted, keeping his eyes on Oliver.

Oliver froze momentarily when the spell took effect, not expecting the sudden sensation. Then his smile broadened into a grin, continuing to fondle Viktor's cock through his trousers. "Aye, but tha's a useful spell."

Viktor slid down a bit more, easing the pressure a bit. He grinned at Oliver. "I know. Former lover used it often ... ah," he gasped when a toe touched a sensitive spot. "You are very good at this," he remarked.

Oliver gave Viktor's cock another squeeze with his toes before pulling his foot back and sitting up. He smiled, setting his drink aside. "Tha spell cover ye entire body?" he smiled.

"Hmmm," Viktor nodded. "Makes for special feelings ...."

Oliver stood up and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He stood, half clothed, looking down at Viktor. "Aye, tha I wanna try," he drawled.

"Ve can do that," Viktor nodded. "Should I undress, too?"

"Aye, tha wuld help," Oliver smirked. He stepped back a bit to give Viktor room and began to unbutton his own trousers, his eyes never leaving the other man.

Starting with his cuffs, Viktor started to unbutton his shirt. Deciding that he wasn't in a hurry he made no effort to do it any faster than he normally would. When he had all his buttons undone, he didn't take the shirt off, but started on his belt and button and zipper of his trousers. Slipping out of his shoes, he pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them, leaving him in his open shirt, socks and boxers. This clearly showed that he was affected by what had been happening and that he was very interested in what would be happening next.

Oliver slid his own trousers and shorts off in one movement, tossing them aside with his shirt. He then sat naked on the armrest of the couch and watched the other man's slow progress. He was hard already and really enjoying the show.

Seeing Oliver sit down to watch him, Viktor took off his socks first, before taking off his boxers. His shirt fell closed halfway and hid his hard cock partly from view. Walking up to Oliver, he toyed with the hem. When he was standing in front of the other man, he let the shirt slide off his shoulders.

Oliver sat admiring the other man, his mouth watering at the sight. Viktor was everything he desired -- athletic, muscled. When Viktor stood finally naked in front of him, Oliver reached his hands out and slid them over the other man's hips, gasping at both the sensation under his hands and the effect of the spell. He began to run his hands up Viktor's sides, over his chest and along the sculpted chest. "Aye, so beautiful."

Viktor shivered when he finally felt Oliver's hands on his skin. "So are you," he grunted, enjoying the sensations. Looking into Oliver's eyes, he could see that he too was experiencing and enjoying what he was doing to him.

Oliver's hands and fingers traced their way over Viktor's nipples, feeling them harden and loving the sensation as his own hardened with them. His cock twitched in encouragement. He tore his gaze away from Viktor's chest and met his eyes, smiling and nodding at the returned compliment.

Arching into Oliver's hands, Viktor moaned loudly. It had been some time since he'd felt someone's hands on his body and Oliver somehow knew exactly how to touch him. He kept his eyes on Oliver's and felt his knees go weak. "Oliver. Bed?" It seemed that speech was a bit difficult right now.

Oliver stood, bringing his full body in contact with the other man, cocks pressed into each other's hips, chest-to-chest and nearly the same height. He ran his hands around his waist and brought his lips to Viktor's, his mouth already partially open.

The almost full body contact brought out little goose bumps on Viktor's arms and legs. He put his arms around Oliver's shoulders and leaned in, completing the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside Oliver's, softly licking the other man's tongue with his own.

Oliver sucked on Viktor's tongue, running his hands up his back at the same time and shuddering under the onslaught of doubled sensations.

Oliver's hands on his back felt so good, Viktor thought. He'd missed this, this mutual want and pleasure. One of his hands tangled itself in Oliver's hair while the other stroked what he could reach of the man’s back.

Oliver pulled back from the kiss to begin nibbling and sucking on Viktor's jaw and down his neck, his hands moving down the other man's back, massaging and exploring.

Tilting his head back, Viktor let Oliver have his way. After all, when it felt like this why should he have any complaints? When Oliver's hands went lower and lower, Viktor started to pant, and had to ease the grip he now had on Oliver's hair. "Oliver, bed," he once again managed to get out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain standing. Suddenly, overwhelmed, he pulled Oliver as close as he could get him and pressed his face in the hollow of his neck.

"Nae, I whant ye here, by the fire," Oliver gasped, his hands sliding further down to grip Viktor's arse.

"Lie down?" Viktor asked him hopefully. "You haff rug ve lie on, yes?"

Oliver smirked, sucking greedily on Viktor's neck. It was a rush hearing the other man so needy. "Sofa behind ye, sit," he said, shifting his body so that Viktor could do just as he suggested.

"Ah, yes," Viktor managed to get out in between the sensation of having his neck sucked on. Twisting his body this way and that, he lay down on the sofa, dragging Oliver down and on top of him. When he felt the other man's weight on his, he angled his head and found Oliver's mouth in a new, deep kiss.

Oliver kissed Viktor back, exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue even as his hands roamed down his chest and his body slid against the others man's. His cock was hard and pressed against Viktor's upper thigh.

Viktor put his hands on Oliver's hips and pulled a bit until both their cocks were next to each other. Slowly rocking up and down, he shivered as he felt the friction. "Oliver," he moaned.

"Aye, Viktor," Oliver moaned, sliding against the other man and bending his head to continue his assault on his neck, and moving down his chest. He licked and bit at Viktor's nipples, as he used his knees to nudge Viktor's legs apart.

Viktor eagerly spread his legs all the while moaning and panting. His hands were on whatever part of Oliver he could reach and he moved against his mouth and his hands.

Oliver knelt between Viktor's legs and sat back on his knees a bit, running both hands down the other man using the pads of his fingers to press against those muscles. He gasped as the spell continued to allow him to feel everything he did to Viktor. He watched Viktor's face as he brought his hands to his thighs and down to his arse.

Viktor raised his head. Seeing Oliver kneeling there, in between his legs, made him even harder than he already was. Swallowing, he watched in fascination as he saw Oliver bring his hands to his arse.

Oliver's hands slid down, cupping and separating those firm arse checks and kneading the flesh there. His own arse twitched in response to the double sensations. He looked up into the other man's eyes, "I want t' fuck ye, Viktor," he said.

Viktor had to squeeze his eyes shut in order to be able to give a coherent answer. The need shining from Oliver's eyes nearly did him in.

When he felt like he had a bit of control back, he looked at Oliver once again and nodded. "Da," he whispered.

Smiling, Oliver reached to a small wooden box on the table beside the sofa. He opened it, pulling out a small vial of oil and coating his fingers in it. He smiled down at Viktor as he did so. Then he reached down, running slick fingers down between the other man's legs to that tight opening, teasing and testing. He gasped, his eyes wide as he felt the spells effect on his own arse.

Involuntarily, when he felt Oliver's fingers on and around his opening, Viktor raised his hips against that finger, starting a rocking motion.

"Aye," Oliver crooned, slipping his middle finger into the man beneath him, grinning and taking a deep breath. His own cock was twitching, pre-come leaking from the tip and his own arse clenching as he worked one and then two fingers into Viktor.

Hissing slightly when the second finger entered him, Viktor kept on moving. When the burn had faded, it felt so good and he moaned. No matter how much he wanted Oliver in him right now, he knew he needed more stretching. "More," he panted and rocked a bit more frantically.

Oliver smiled, nodding. "Aye, yer tight," he agreed and added more oil to his fingers, stretching the other man, and moving his fingers to find Viktor's prostate as he slid in and out.

"Has been ... oh! … long time," Viktor grunted. Oliver's finger stroking that spot in him made thinking and talking extremely difficult.

Oliver grinned, enjoying the reactions of both the man beneath him and the feeling of his own fingers mirrored. "Mmmm, tha's it," he sighed, adding a third finger as he used the spell to help him tell exactly what to do to Viktor.

Relaxing into it, soon the three fingers in him didn't feel like the intrusion they had first felt like and Viktor was now moving against them with abandon. "Hurry," he panted, reaching out to pull Oliver closer.

"Aye, I'm gawn ta fuck ye now, Viktor," Oliver said as he withdrew his fingers, and using his other hand to lube his cock as he did. He had left his cock untouched until now and hissed at the direct contact. He moved forward, positioning himself and leaning over Viktor, bracing his other arm on the couch. He pushed his hips forward feeling his cock slide into the warmth of the other man's body. "Fuck," he whispered as he felt the entry through the spell, as well.

Viktor initially tensed up as Oliver entered him, but soon that changed and he only felt pleasure. "Ahhhh," he panted. He pulled Oliver down for a kiss so that the last of the burn would fade.

Oliver pushed slowly forward, feeling the slight burn through the spell but knowing that both the special oil he used and movement would help. He braced both hands on either side of them as Viktor kissed him, enjoying the sensation of entwined tongues and his cock buried in the other man.

When the kiss ended all Viktor could feel was pleasure, from Oliver over him, the feeling of being with another and, most of all, the feeling of fullness. He'd missed it and this ... it felt better than he remembered. Canting his hips up, he indicated that Oliver could move.

Oliver pulled back slowly and then thrust forward, groaning as he did so. He shifted his angle and continued, slowly pulling out and thrusting in quickly and fully. He found that spot and kept the angle to hit his target on each thrust. The doubled sensations were amazing but distracting in some ways. He was sweating and mumbling in his native tongue as he fucked the other man.

Now that Oliver had found his prostate and was hitting it with precision all Viktor could do was mumble and thrash on the sofa. He might be talking but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he could think at all. All he was aware of was the intense pleasure of being thoroughly shagged. Soon the familiar feeling of his impending climax started to build in his belly. He tried to say Oliver's name but all he heard was a strange muttered sound.

"Aye!" Oliver quickened the pace, still using long strokes but going as quickly out as in. He held onto Viktor's thighs, angling them for the deepest penetration he could get.

Not even trying to keep it at bay, Viktor let his climax wash over him. It came with startling speed, making him come with long spurts.

Oliver would probably have come with him even without the spell, but the magic carried him along with it and he was practically screaming at the doubled sensations of both orgasms. He thrust forward deeply, gripping Viktor's thighs so hard it would probably bruise and hung on. When the energy crested, he fell forward, collapsing on top of Viktor, his head on the other man's chest.

Viktor didn't know how much time had passed when he opened his eyes again. He felt the weight on top of him and Oliver’s face pressed on top of his chest. Willing his arms to work, he wrapped them around Oliver. "Oliver? Okay?" His voice was raspy.

Oliver was still breathing hard, his cock buried in the other man and his blood still rushing in his ears. He didn't manage any coherent sound at first, just slid back, gasping still at the raw sensations from both sides. He nodded, kissing Viktor's chest.

Clumsily, Viktor lifted his hand to pat on Oliver's head. "Good," he ground out, still having trouble forming words, let alone intelligible sentences. He just lay there, enjoying the way he felt.

Oliver couldn't have moved right now if his life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's chest and settled against him, trying to even out his own breathing. "Aye, verra good," he sighed.

"Hmm," Viktor hummed, slowly feeling like he was becoming himself again. Slowly his hands started to stroke Oliver's back.

Oliver hummed, enjoying the soft touches and the feeling of contentment. He kissed the skin under his face, rubbing his face against Viktor's chest, delighting in the feel of skin, hair and muscle.

Sighing, Viktor wrapped his arms around Oliver and pulled him up for a bit. When he had him at the right height, he kissed him slowly and deeply before pressing his face against Oliver's neck.

Oliver clutched at the back of Viktor's head, stilling his head against him. "Viktor," he shuddered, "Spell, too much." Oliver loved it but thought he was near passing out from over-stimulation.

"Huh?" Viktor breathed against Oliver's neck before rubbing his face against it. When it became clear what was meant, he quickly pulled back. "Finite Incantatem," he quickly whispered. "Sorry."

Oliver slumped against Viktor, sighing in both relief and loss. It had been amazing to feel all that, but exhausting. He relaxed in Viktor's arms, feeling content.

After lying there for a while, Viktor was starting to long for a bed to sleep in. "Oliver? Vill you let me stay night or do I go back to my rooms?" he finally asked. "Because if you let me stay, could ve go to your bed?"

"Aye, stay," Oliver answered sleepily. His brain felt foggy and he felt he could barely move. "Bed good, but I cannae move," he sighed.

"Is bed far?" Viktor asked and had to agree to feeling weak as well. "Vhen not far, I help." Deciding that waiting for an answer wouldn't do, he rolled them over and finally managed to sit on the sofa. Groaning, he got up and reached out a hand, so that he could pull Oliver up as well. "You tell me vhere, yes?"

Oliver took a deep breath and fought the feeling of lethargy. He took Viktor's hand and allowed the other man to pull him to a sitting position. He gestured toward the door to his bedroom, "In there."

"Ve lean on each other, yes?" Viktor asked, unsteady on his legs as he pulled Oliver up and dragged his arm up around his shoulder and put his own arm around Oliver's waist.

Oliver concentrated on getting his legs moving as Viktor pulled him up. He had never been this wiped out before, must be the rebound of that spell. They stumbled together to the bedroom and Oliver reached to pull down the covers, and then gratefully sank into the bed, still clutching Viktor.

Viktor sighed gratefully when he felt the soft mattress underneath and Oliver's arms around him. "Oliver?" he asked again. "Vill I be here more often?"

"Mmmm," was all Oliver could reply, his arms wrapped around Viktor as he sunk into sleep.

***

Oliver usually woke up quickly. By nature a morning person, he usually ran before breakfast. Today, it was like rising from the murky depths of the lake. And the first sensation he was aware of was that he was not alone. He was in his own bed and spooned behind him was another body. His eyes snapped open and memory came flooding back. Viktor. Amazing fucking sex with Viktor. He smiled and relaxed. He could feel the other man's breath on his neck and it was slow and even. Sleeping. Oliver had had sex before, but he had never woken up in bed with someone the next day. It felt good.

The first sensation that Viktor registered was that he was warm and comfortable and that he wasn't in his own bed. Given the time that it had taken him to actually call the bed he slept in at Hogwarts "his" bed, that was quite an admission. But mostly he was warm and comfortable. As he began to surface he noticed that he was holding someone who was providing much of the warmth. He sighed and involuntarily pulled that body closer and tried to slide back down into sleep again.

Oliver gasped at the sensation of Viktor pulling him against his own body. He wasn't too surprised that he was hard instantly. Morning wood was an old joke for him anyway. He was teased about it in the dorms. He rubbed his arse back against the other man.

When he felt the body push back against him, Viktor suddenly was a lot more awake. Still a big groggy, his body decided for him and pushed back. His cock, well on its way to its usual morning state, hardened even more.

"Aye," Oliver gasped as Viktor's cock slid against his arse. He dug his toes into the mattress, pushing back against Viktor's thrusts.

When he heard the gasp, Viktor woke up fully and answered the thrust. That single word had made it clear where he was and with whom. Moving his head, he pressed a kiss to the side of Oliver's neck and grabbed his hip. It didn't take long for the speed to pick up and Viktor started to groan loudly.

The feel of Viktor's cock sliding along the crevice of his arse was making Oliver so hot he felt dizzy. His left arm under him, he used that hand to wrap around his own cock and his other hand he laid over Viktor's hand on his hip. "Aye, Viktor," he gasped, pushing in time with the other man.

Noticing what Oliver was doing made him even hotter than before. Now truly speeding up, Viktor started to urge Oliver on as well. "Da," he moaned in Oliver's ear. "Go on. Hurry."

The encouragement was enough. Oliver rocked back into Viktor and then thrust forward into his own hand, coming hard.

Seeing Oliver come was enough for Viktor to come as well, after a couple of hard thrusts. "Good morning," he finally managed to bring out.

"Mmm, g'd morning," Oliver sighed, looking over his shoulder at the other man, grinning.

"Hmm," Viktor sighed. Those lips so close couldn't be ignored, so he raised himself up on one elbows and leaned over, pressing a kiss on them. "Is good vay to vake up," he said with a small smile.

Oliver returned the kiss, rolling over to wrap his arms around Viktor. When he drew back he was looking a little more tentative than usual. "Ah guess we fell ahsleep?"

"Ve did," Viktor nodded. "But vas good activity, yes?" After looking at Oliver, he finally said, "I vould not mind repeat. Not just of activity but of being vith you."

"Ah dinnae usually fall ahsleep so early, though," he laughed.

Viktor chuckled. "Is good news," he nodded. He trailed his finger over the arm that was pressing him against Oliver.

"Will have ta show ye," Oliver grinned. He shifted, stretching a bit and running his hand along the muscles of Viktor's back.

"Hmm," Viktor hummed and arched his back. When Oliver's hand started to roam, he realised he never had gotten an answer to his question. With effort he rolled over to his other side so that he was facing Oliver now. "Vill ve be doing this more often? Or vas this convenient and vill it only be vun time?" It was important to know.

Oliver's eyes widened and his face was serious. "More wuld be verra nice," he practically whispered, unsure what to say.

"Yes it vould." Viktor sighed, then tried again. "Vhat I vant to know is ... is ..," he bit his lip. "Vill this be more than great fuck?" He cringed at the words but didn't know how else to get a straight answer.

Oliver felt his cheeks burn and his throat suddenly tight. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking back at the serious and open face of the other man. "Ye want ... more ... with me?" he asked, feeling shy suddenly.

Viktor saw the sudden shyness and smiled softly. "I vould like to try, yes," he nodded. "I do not do casual. And I vill admit that even before last night I had thought you handsome." He reached out and rubbed his thumb softly over Oliver's cheek. "But now ... I vant to try for more." With hope in his eyes he looked at the man he was sharing the bed with.

Oliver never thought of himself as a man who blushed, but he did then. He was also shocked to realise he wanted this. Wanted more from Viktor than a "great fuck." "Aye, more would be better," he smiled and leaned in kissing Viktor.

Getting what you hadn't realised you wanted until the previous night was a very sweet feeling, Viktor thought, before he returned Oliver's kiss softly. Rolling over, he pulled Oliver on top of him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him again, on his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead .... "Better, yes," he breathed and smiled at Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dueling accents...]


End file.
